The Creature
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: The group finds out that a dark creature has set out to kill everyone. Will they survive this terror? Early Halloween fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.**

* * *

 **Characters: Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, Yoshi, Daisy**

A storm had raged throughout Waluigi Island everything was normal.

His eyes are widened as the sky suddenly turned dark the entire Island has gotten colder as snow started to fall turning darker a day has passed since the intense storm creatures of purely unknown came out of nowhere started attacking them for reason.

He made his way to his Mansion the tall purple man was gasping Lakitu rushed in "What happened?" He asked. "What the heck was that!" Kritter, Krusha and DK went inside "These beasts attacking everyone mostly they got away." "While you and Krusha are talking i couldn't find Donkey Kong. He's disappeared." "DK!" Krusha and Kritter said. "Donkey! Get back here!" Waluigi then screamed. "You know that i'm right here guys." DK said. "But i got a documentary to a watch." Waluigi said. Funky Kong was skateboarding in the park late in the day he skated fast as he can unfortunately he heard Funky yells as the creature sliced him in the chest as the skateboard stopped rolling.

Waluigi turns on the cable and his tv when it was showing a rerun of a film "What?" He changed channels "OH COME ON!" He checked whenever on demand but all of the films on rent he groaned as he turns off the tv "At least things could get even worse." He saw the skateboard in front of yard he knew "Guys! I found a skateboard." He gasped what realized he saw "Funky?" When he looked closer he sees the blood on the wheels "Funky Kong is dead." "FUNKY'S DEAD! These creatures killed my brother!" Donkey screamed. Kritter had to calm him down "DK will you just calm down." "CALM DOWN? This can't be happening!" He thinks everyone else will survive the ordeal.

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone were busy with their own ways however things about to get worse a figure opened the book chanting a spell in an unknown language was now a killer dark creature. Several hours later, Kritter was worried he was supposed to went on a hike alone. DK walked in the living room "Kritter." "What." He said as he sits up. "I tried to called him through my phone but he didn't picked up."

In the campsite the sky was dark Waluigi slept in his sleeping bag in his tent. The next day as the sun rose he has already packed up he put his camping gear on his camping bag in his purple car. He then put on his backpack checking sure that he didn't leave anything behind he walked towards what shocked him was a symbol what was it doing here on the ground he eyed on the thing closely then it struck him in an instant.

He saw several he thinks it was dark magic or something out of the unknown realizing that it was ordinary he ran towards his car started up and drove out of there "What was that about." The skinny guy drove for several minutes as the gas tank was half empty he got out of the car and walked onto a mart "Stay away from that thing!" The casher shouted. "It'll hunt you down and never escape." "Yeah, yeah i get it." After he filled his tank with gas he started up the engine and drive home. He drive on for several hours "Was that Wally's car?" He asked. Waluigi got struck his body couldn't move "What The? I a can't a move." "Wally." "Waluigi!" "What are you think you're doing Yoshi!" "I'm calling Daisy!" Yoshi said. DK faceplamed as Kritter sat near the tall man.

"Daisy! You stomped my foot in the first place!" He shouts. "Anyway uh...I had to tell you all-" "Oh will you switch the subject please." Kritter cut in. They all have to ignore it and move on. Donkey saw something odd he had to search his pal.

The Creature is unstoppable

It will kill you

Everyone are dead for this

Save yourself or it'll kill you

He had to ignore it the skinny guy thinks that he is going to suffer the fate as them.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by Perfect Timing.

* * *

 **Characters: Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Kritter, Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Toad, Rosalina, Koopa Troppa, Paratroopa**

 **Dead: Funky, Mario, Luigi, Diddy, Yoshi, Dixie, Toad, Tiny, Paratroopa**

A scream was heard that Waluigi, DK and the others got up of their beds they saw something it was a alarm going off "False alarm." DK said. "Oh just great first Funky Kong is dead-" "Guys Toadsworth said that we should be in the princess castle." Yoshi cut in. "We're a heading to Peach's Castle quick!" Waluigi shouted. Meanwhile in the, Mushroom Kingdom inside Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Wario and Rosalina were waiting for the others they a turned around and saw Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Kritter, Yoshi, and Daisy were worn out after they had to get out "It's about time you a guys a here." Mario said. "We should gotten here earlier if wasn't for this guy over there." Daisy yelled as she pointed at the tall purple man.

Several hours later, the group were partying, chatting, playing board games in the middle of the night. "DK get off of that chair that is not a stand!" King Koopa who was eyeing on the gang in the window "How dare Mario invites his friends and I wasn't even invited i'm planning to crash this party." "Kritter! Come here now!" Wario called. "What is it?" He asked. "Where's Koopa Troopa around here?" Luigi asked. "What are you doing Kritter! That thing who knows what." He shouted. "What monster Waluigi there's nothing out here." Wario said. "I'm a not a crazy punk!" "Your shouting keeps me and Paratroopa up!" Koopa Trooper said. "Crappers, Tiny what is going on here." Dixie asked. "Funky Kong was late." "Funky?" "Watch where you skating Donkey." DK was riding Funky's Skateboard was cleaned. Donkey landed on the ground with a thud. "I should've skate outdoors." "There you are Waluigi." Rosalina said. "Rosalina!" Waluigi said shaken. "Snap! Now do you all believe me. Guys let's go!"

Toad began to panic as the creature came closer "Toad! Get out!" Mario yelled. "I'm right behind you." The creature bites through Toad's chest "What was a that a?" "That was that a thing Mario." He looked at his watch it was 3 in the morning "The backyard is your only option? There's nothing but hedges." He turned around as he saw DK screamed. "Donkey Kong!" Tiny, Dixie and Diddy fled "The yard is a bad idea."

"Waluigi!" The Bowser bomb head explodes as scraps of metal down hitting Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Dixie, Tiny, And Diddy. Kritter grabbed a large metal port to sheld him and the five. They ran towards the front they saw the creature ready to kill the last of the group. They got in the van and drove towards they think it was over the van flipped sending the crew onto the ground.

Kritter got shot in the back. Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa were running away from the killer Paratroppa got hit in the rocks. The killer roared charging towards Waluigi slicing him in the neck "I a thought i got rid of this a guy." "Waluigi!" "What!" "Waluigi wake up!" "Why you all standing around a me?" The eight were in the hospital "It was only a dream?" "Wanna clean up when we get back to the castle?" They agreed with the skinny guy.

"A killing spree happened last night in Peach's Castle at least nine people were killed. The rest of the survivors were Wario Wario, Waluigi Wario, Kritter Kremling, Donkey Kong, Koopa Troopa, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, and Princess Rosalina-" Glancing their eyes off the screen "There's twenty four days left before Halloween why starting a early party like this?" "We know that Kritter." Everyone said. "Never mind about the party. Who's up for croquet?"


End file.
